In the prior art, it is impossible to encrypt a mail draft or send a mail in a friendly encrypted manner. With cryptographically sending a mail as an example, in the prior art, the mail is always encrypted by loading a digital certificate at various kinds of mail clients or is encrypted using a more complex OpenPGP or GnuPG mechanism which is not so friendly for user interaction.